


Day 17: Bound

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Claws, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Keith chained up, Licking, M/M, Magic spit as lube, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Size Difference, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Thief Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), claw sounding, fangs, over use of pet names, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith gets caught stealing from the Garrison. Shiro gets him out of trouble but decides to teach Keith a lesson he won't soon forget about who Keith belongs to.Continuation of Dragon Shiro and Thief Keith from Day 10: Found
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500824
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268
Collections: Monster Fuckers Sheith Month





	Day 17: Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of the same world I used on [Day 10: Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958107).
> 
> It's not necessary to read the first one, it's just how Dragon Shiro and Thief Keith fall in love. It's rated G and I needed to fix that - and _trust_ me, this fic fixes it! ;)

One of the great things about wealthy people is that no matter how many valuables you take from them, within a month they have a whole new trove of things to steal. It’s probably the only redeeming quality Keith can think of. Everything else about the wealthy, ruling class is despicable, which is why Keith has zero compunctions about stealing them blind every few weeks.

He tries not to establish a predictable pattern, but he has to admit he has his favourites. He hardly goes two months without hitting up one or another of the Altea’s properties – their taste in jewels is unrivalled and Shiro always gets so excited to spot them on his ‘finding rock.’ And he gets the best books from the Holt manor libraries.

Tonight, however, Keith is after cold hard cash. He slips into the bloated Garrison coffers as easy as ever (and, really, it shouldn’t be _this_ easy to sneak into the kingdom’s largest military base, but Keith’s not complaining) and starts to fill his bags. 

He fills a bag of gold, then moves to the back of the vault to grab a few handfuls of silver. It’s not as valuable, and it’s not Shiro’s favourite, but Shiro has a nice little pile of them near the cave entrance where he likes to lay on sunny days. The reflection of the shining silver on Shiro’s white scales is one of Keith’s favourite sights, so he can’t help but want to expand that pile just a little. Plus, he knows if he brings some silver, Shiro will feel more inclined to stretch out there. 

Keith has the bag half-filled when he hears the footsteps. The guards aren’t due for another 20 minutes, but they’re here all the same. He grabs his bags and makes a run for it, only to be caught in a net waiting for him at the door. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like we caught ourselves a thief.”

It’s Iverson, an officer of middling rank, and he stands over Keith with a smug look of self-importance. Keith has a gag shoved in his mouth by one of the two lackeys holding him before he can make a retort, and then he’s struck over the head and the world goes dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiro is a well-read dragon of the world. He knows that humans aren’t nocturnal. It just so happens that his quirky little human mate _is_ nocturnal. He wouldn’t change that for the world; except, maybe, that he’s become used to having a warm, squishy pillow at night and dislikes waking in the middle of the night to find that pillow has gone traipsing around the nearest city. 

But these are the things one puts up with for love. And for treasure. Because surely every trip Keith makes ends with treasure for their hoard, and Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t immensely pleased at the size of it these days. It’s close to rivaling his old hoard, the one he lived on for decades before being chased out in a disagreement over territory.

But that’s not really the point right now. The point is, Shiro’s mate is nocturnal, and is usually gone scampering around who-knows-where at all hours of the night. The problem with this is that it’s now firmly mid-morning and there’s still no sign of the little human. There’s not even a whiff of him on the breeze, and Shiro has stuck his noise out to check several times now. 

Shiro is loath to leave his hoard unprotected, but as the day draws on with no sight nor sound of his most precious treasure, he finally resigns himself to leaving. 

He follows Keith’s usual trail into the city, but it’s muddled once Shiro enters the city limits. It’s full of false trails and foreign smells. It takes Shiro hours to get a solid lead on Keith and follows it to a huge stone compound surrounded by high walls and spotted with guards. Of course, his little human would find himself here.

Shiro snorts a half-laugh, stretches his wings, and launches himself into the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iverson sits in a heavy wooden chair, staring up at Keith as he aggressively eats a sandwich. It’s a poor attempt on a power move, in Keith’s opinion, eating in front of the captive after denying him food all day; but then, Iverson doesn’t know the years Keith has struggled to feed himself.

Besides, it’s dumb to sit when Keith is standing. You don’t want your captive to be looking down on you. This is basic stuff. 

“We know you’re not stealing for yourself. None of the missing stolen gold has been spent anywhere in town. Just tell us what you’re doing with it. Are you funding rebel activity?”

Keith rolls his eyes and shifts in his ropes. It’s uncomfortable to be tied up like this, hands behind his back and feet bound. 

Obviously, he’s not funding rebel activity, though Iverson’s tone makes him want to start.

It’s getting dark out, meaning it’s been a full day since he last saw Shiro. Keith’s heart aches for missing his boyfriend. He’s got a couple of ideas on how to get out of this, but none that can be executed until Iverson loses interest, and that doesn’t seem like it will be anytime soon. 

Iverson’s next question is interrupted by a loud thud and the scraping sound of rock against rock just outside the window. Keith glances over Iverson’s shoulder and sees a glimmer of familiar white before he shuts his eyes.

Glass explodes into the room with a crash as Shiro headbutts his way into the room. 

He looks mad: in both senses of the word. 

His normally kind grey eyes are narrowed with anger, and he lifts himself onto his hindlegs as he steps into the room, sprawling his wings to make himself large and menacing. Smoke billows from his nostrils as his focus narrows in on Iverson. 

“You _dare_. Take _MY_ treasure?”

Emotions play across Iverson’s face like a pantomime: shock, terror, confusion, and then anger.

“ _Your treasure?!_ ” Iverson bellows. “This little _rat_ was stealing our gold!!” He gestures rather rudely at Keith, who just scoffs.

“ _RAT?!_ ” Somehow the insult angers Shiro more than seeing Keith tied up and interrogated. “He is no _rat_ , he is my human. You are the _rat_ ” Shiro spits out the word and sparks fly with it. 

Shiro advances and Iverson, to his credit (or, really, to his detriment), stands up to the furious dragon. Shiro bats him away with a swipe of his claws, slicing Iverson’s face in the process. The man grabs for his face as he falls aside, and Keith can see the line of blood fly in his wake. Ouch. That’s going to leave a mark.

Keith doesn’t really have a moment to spare on sympathy however, because Shiro is just getting started. 

He frees Keith with a quick swipe of claws, then swings around and lights the room with fire.

The flames devour the drapery and wooden furnishings at top speed and fill the room with dense smoke. 

Shiro’s arm wraps around Keith, holding him by the bottom and ushering him out to the window.

“Jus’ wait,” Keith says quickly.

He leans down and scoops up the still-full bags of loot from the floor, left where Iverson had dropped them as evidence. Keith holds the bags tight to his chest then steps back into Shiro’s embrace.

The look Shiro gives him in return is torn between doting and annoyed and Keith just smiles at him. 

Shiro jumps to the window ledge and falls into a glide on his wings. He shoots another blast of flames along the stone wall and through a few open windows before he turns and speeds back to their cave. 

They land at the cave entrance. Keith tries to step down, but Shiro doesn’t let Keith out of his grasp. He holds tight around Keith’s waist, pinning Keith to his side.

“Shiro..?” Keith asks, leaning to try and get a look at Shiro’s expression. He doesn’t see much, but he gets a glimpse of burning anger in Shiro’s eyes and that’s enough for Keith to fall silent and obedient in Shiro’s arm.

Shiro is never angry. Actually never. This is the first time Keith has ever heard him so much as raise his voice, and it’s both stunning and terrifying. The righteous anger of a dragon is nothing to scoff at.

Shiro doesn’t let Keith go until they’re deep in the cave. Past the hoard, past the bookshelves and gallery, past their makeshift kitchen, past the stream. At the very end of the cave, where the light can’t creep and the dampness of the air is inescapable, Shiro drops Keith to his feet. 

“Don’t move,” Shiro commands. 

His hand grips briefly over Keith’s shoulder, reinforcing the command. Then Shiro steps away.

He lights a torch set into the wall with a single breath, then rummages through a wooden chest that sits along the rock wall. The torchlight skitters and dances over the scales of Shiro’s back in a mesmerizing display.

So far as Keith can tell, the chest Shiro digs through is the only thing in the small enclosed space. The light isn’t bright enough for Keith to see his surroundings, but he sees and senses enough to know that this place is small and enclosed, like it’s its own room. There’s only the one exit. 

He’s never been anywhere like this before and it reminds Keith that this is _Shiro’s_ cave, not theirs. 

Shiro mutters to himself as he digs through the chest. It’s low, and distorted by the hollow silence of the room, though Keith gets the sense that he’s grumbling about Iverson.  
“What was that?” Keith asks, innocently.

The speed with which Shiro whips his head around is surprising. It catches Keith off guard, as does the intensity still burning in Shiro’s eyes. His white scales seem to dance in the torchlight, mirroring the fire in Shiro’s gaze.

“ _Mine_ ,” Shiro hisses. He moves to Keith with a large stride, and he doesn’t stop at the boundaries of Keith’s personal space. Shiro crowds against Keith, pushing him until his back is flush against the cold rock wall behind him. “You’re _mine,_ ” he says. His hand reaches up to hold Keith by the jaw, squeezing Keith there, sharp claws digging into the soft skin under Keith’s chin. 

Shiro holds Keith hard – hard enough to hurt. He presses closer into Keith’s space, pinning Keith in place and descending over Keith’s lips.

Their kiss is fast and rough and it tastes like smoke; Keith reels to keep up with the possessive urgency of Shiro’s tongue. His teeth rub against Keith’s lips and he licks deep and sure into Keith’s mouth. He steals Keith’s breath, held fast against the wall. 

It’s overwhelming, and Keith feels like he’s being surrounded by Shiro. Pillaged.

It’s over as fast as it had begun. Shiro pulls his head back, but he lingers in Keith’s space for a moment, his hand dropping down to curl briefly around Keith’s neck. 

“They tried to take you from me,” Shiro says, and now there’s a hint of insecurity sneaking into his tone. He stares blankly at his hand over Keith’s neck for several long moments and runs his thumb once over Keith’s adam’s apple. Then his face contorts back into an angry glare, and Shiro growls from deep in his throat. “They can’t have you. You belong to me.”

He’s gone so fast Keith stumbles forward into the vacuum where his body had been. He stomps back to the chest, and rummages through it some more. The contents make clanking noises as he riffles through, and then there is the distinct sound of metal against metal and the clink clink clink of chains. 

Thick metal shackles hang from Shiro’s claw when he turns back to Keith. 

“You belong to me. No one else. And it’s time you learned.”

Keith’s eyes lock on the shackles and his heart begins to race in a way he’d never expected. Sure, he’s seen shackles before – hell, he’s been shackled before! – but never like this. Never by Shiro. Never with such a strange mix of hesitance and anticipation.

“Wha-wh… what do ya have there?” Keith stammers, trying to wrap his mind around what’s coming.

Shiro drops the shackles at Keith’s feet and presses Keith back against the wall with his solid body. His claws find the buttons of Keith’s dirty tunic and he rips them off one by one while he speaks in a low, dangerous voice. “Every night you slip out of my cave. You leave me alone. And you go traipsing around that human hive like you’re your own person.” A sharp tug has Keith’s shirt dropping to the floor. Shiro leans in closer. His mouth dusts over Keith’s collarbone as he speaks, his fingers toying with the clasp of Keith’s pants. “But you’re not your own person, are you?” The clasp of Keith’s pants goes flying with a flick of Shiro’s fingers. “ _Are you?_ ” he repeats, voice hard.

Keith trembles against Shiro, adrenaline coursing through him. 

“N-no, sir.”

Keith can feel the twitch of a smile on Shiro’s lips as he noses along the line of Keith’s neck up to his ear. Keith’s trousers and underwear drop to the floor and he can feel his erection stirring in the cool air.

“Who do you belong to?” Shiro asks, his tongue teasing like a snake along the underside of Keith’s ear.

“Y-you, Shiro.”

“So, you do know,” Shiro muses. He touches at the back of Keith’s knee and draws a slow touch up until he cups Keith’s ass. “You never show it. But don’t worry, love,” Shiro pulls back and lays his coal-dark eyes on Keith, “I’m going to teach you so you never forget.”

Just like that, Shiro is gone again. He steps back, scooping up the shackles in a smooth motion. They’re around Keith’s wrists moments later without a second of resistance from Keith. In all honesty, it doesn’t even occur to Keith to hesitate, let alone resist. 

He’s always sort of glossed over the fact that he’s technically Shiro’s treasure. It just seemed a formality to Keith, but apparently, it’s not. 

It’s hard to regret the misunderstanding, however, when this is the result, because Shiro has never looked sexier: his possessive gaze, his heaving chest, the curl of smoke with each breath.

Shiro pulls Keith by the chains into the centre of the room, then raises up, aided by a few strong beats of his wings, to secure the chain on a hook attached to the roof of the cave. It holds Keith’s arm up high over his head, stretching him up onto tiptoe to keep upright. 

Shiro’s eyes are heavy lidded but bright as he watches Keith squirm to get comfortable. 

Keith is prone like this, and completely at Shiro’s mercy. The thought alone has Keith’s cock bobbing in the cool air. Excitement pumps through his veins. He’s pulled just tight enough that he can’t quite keep still. Just standing on his toes like this is a struggle. 

The shackles are surprisingly quiet as he dances in place like a marionette. They’re pulled too tight to make any noise. Keith wraps his hands around the chains to try and get at least the impression of stability.

“There’s going to be no question of who you belong to after this,” Shiro says, brushing his thumb over the pout of Keith’s bottom lip. “You’re not going to know anyone else’s name.”

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice comes out more strained than he expected, and he doesn’t know if it’s from the stretch of the chains or if it’s from how deeply he wants whatever’s coming.

“That’s right, little one. Say my name. Tell me who owns you.”

“Sh-Shi-ro…” Keith stutters, watching the way the name lights up Shiro’s eyes, building up that possessive fire. 

Then Shiro does the unexpected (not that Keith could have predicted any of this). He folds himself down onto his knees in front of Keith. His hand holds Keith steady at his hip, and he takes Keith into his mouth all the way to the root. 

Keith shouts at the sudden, intense heat that surrounds him, with that delicious hint of teeth that he loves from Shiro. Smoke billows from Shiro’s mouth, teasing at Keith’s nose and threatening to make him sneeze. It’s so hot. Keith attempts to thrust himself deeper into Shiro’s mouth, but he doesn’t have any traction.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Shiro admonishes, pulling back and digging his claws into the meat of Keith’s ass to hold him in place. He blows a stream of warm air over Keith’s length. “Not so hasty, sweet. You get what I give you, nothing more.” Keith makes a rather pathetic noise at the teasing-light touch.

Shiro licks a strip up Keith’s cock and circles the tip twice, then he rises up higher, letting his claws scrape over the curve of Keith’s ass and up his back while his teeth draw up along Keith’s chest. Shiro reaches up and up until he can thread his fingers in Keith’s hair and pull his head sharply back, exposing the strong line of Keith’s throat. Shiro nibbles and teases there, his grip never wavering on Keith’s hair. 

Shiro slowly works his way back down, nipping at all the places Keith likes. He pays special attention to that spot on Keith’s hip that always makes him squirm. Keith squirms double now; Shiro’s attentions are making him extra sensitive, so even the ghost of Shiro’s breath feels strong as a caress. Shiro works lower and lower, until he’s spreading Keith’s legs and teasing along the smooth length of his inner thigh. 

Keith feels like he’s about to topple over like this, trying to balance on one foot, but the shackles keep him upright. He feels more keenly than before just how in control Shiro is at this moment. He’s completely at Shiro’s mercy.

“Shiro, please…”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Shiro drags a tooth up the inner seam of Keith’s thigh until his warm breath pools at Keith’s groin.

“Uhhhh, Shiro…” Keith groans. He has no idea what he was asking for. He wants everything, and he wants it all again. 

“So sensitive, baby. Is this what you want?” Shiro’s hand rubs slowly across Keith’s body and circles around the base of his cock, making Keith whimper. That wasn’t what he wanted, but now it’s _all_ he wants! “You need to say it first, sweet.” Shiro kisses at Keith’s balls, massaging them with his lips. Keith drools precum onto the pristine white scales of Shiro’s face.

Say what? Keith will say anything to get more. Anything.

Shiro laps at Keith’s balls and says a quick, “Who owns you?”

Keith’s hands are balled into fists in his shackles and he clenches them tighter, squeezing his eyes shut as he gasps out, “you do, Shiro. You do.”

He’s rewarded with a pleased sound and a hot tongue running over his length. Shiro’s hand doesn’t move. It just holds Keith at the base in a tight, warm embrace, keeping Keith in place while Shiro licks and sucks at his leisure.

It’s not enough. Keith wants more. He wants that mouth tight around him, or a fist working him over double time. He needs _something_ more!

“Please, Shiro,” Keith gasps. He shouts a moan as Shiro’s tongue does something wicked at the tip, teasing at the hole there. “Pleeease… I need more… I can’t… please, sir…”

For a moment, Shiro squeezes tighter at Keith’s base, but that’s all he gives. “Oh no, no, honey. You’re getting just what I give you, remember?” 

Shiro is a man of his word. He licks and sucks and teases Keith’s cock. There’s no speed to his ministrations, no rush or escalation. He just keeps a steady pace, alternating long laps with his tongue and short little licks that make Keith squirm and strain against his restraints like there’s anything he can do to urge Shiro on. 

Keith tries begging. He tries chanting Shiro’s name. He tries appeasing Shiro by repeating “I belong to you.” But it’s all to no avail. 

Shiro just keeps his steady, slow assault. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, orgasm starts to creep up on Keith. And when it does, it builds with a terrifying intensity. Every pass of Shiro’s tongue starts to feel like Keith’s undoing, but each stroke only builds that tension higher and higher. It both feels like he’ll never get release and like he’s so close it’s impossible to stop. And it feels like it will utterly destroy him when it comes.

It feels absolutely life changing. It feels like he’ll fly apart at the seams.

Keith tenses so strongly he lifts himself off the ground with his arms.

“ _Shi!! Ro-oo-no! NO, no, no, no, no, I can’t – I ca-AHHHH!_ ” Keith cries as Shiro finally licks him over that edge. 

His orgasm doesn’t kill him, but it lasts longer than ever before, and feels more complete. He rides the wave for a long time, he body tensing and releasing with each burst of pleasure. Shiro just keeps licking with that same steady beat through it all. They make an absolute mess over Shiro’s face.

When Keith finally goes slack, Shiro’s arm secures around his waist, helping to take some of the weight off his arms and shoulders as he comes down. That’s a relief in itself and Keith melts into Shiro’s arms.

Shiro licks his muzzle clean and covers Keith’s face in kisses, murmuring sweet nothings into Keith’s hair.

It takes several moments before Keith comes back to himself enough to nuzzle into Shiro’s shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of Shiro’s long hair. He kisses sweetly at Shiro’s muzzle, tasting the salty residue on his lips. “Belong to you,” he murmurs. “Know it now.”

Shiro laughs and squeezes at Keith’s side.

“Oh, sweetheart, you know nothing yet.”

Despite Keith’s post-orgasm high, he feels his stomach churn in anticipation at the words. 

Shiro gives Keith another few minutes to collect himself before he sets Keith back on his feet. His hand stays on Keith as he travels slowly around Keith’s body until he’s flush behind. Shiro fits his legs between Keith’s and spreads them so Keith is half-sitting, half-hanging. His hand fits over Keith’s thigh, holding Keith close so he can rock them both together in a slow grind. 

Keith tilts his head back and leans it against Shiro’s chest, and Shiro lines Keith’s shoulder in kisses. 

“Such a pretty little thing, strung up for me,” Shiro praises. “You’re going to be so nice and tight for me, aren’t you baby?”

Keith groans in response. He can’t fathom Shiro taking him from behind like this, but he knows he won’t have long before he is _intimately_ familiar with it. 

Shiro lines the other shoulder in sweet kisses. “It’s just for me, isn’t it, love? This is just for me. All of it. Only for me.”

“‘M yours,” Keith mumbles. He tilts his head as best he can to offer his throat for Shiro, but Shiro ignores his act of submission. 

Cool air replaces Shiro’s warmth along Keith’s back as Shiro steps back, dropping Keith back to his toes. He hears Shiro spit into his hand and then clawed fingers are searching delicately down Keith’s crack. Keith does his best to accommodate Shiro – he tries to bend forward and stretch his legs, but he’s limited by the stretch of his body from the shackles.

Behind him, Shiro tisks several times, “So desperate for me, aren’t you little one?” He asks it conversationally. 

Then Shiro’s tail swings around, fitting between Keith’s legs and lifting his left thigh into the air and keeping it there. At first, Keith tries to help. He tries to keep his leg up on his own, but as soon as he feels the tip of one claw carefully press into his hole, he gives up on being helpful. Shiro can carry the weight of his leg. Shiro can take care of all of him. 

Shiro slides easily into Keith, dragon spit working better than any other kind of oil or lubricant to ease the way into Keith’s ass. He runs the tight line between being careful and being efficient as he thrusts slowly but adds fingers quickly. 

Claws and the pads of slick fingers tease over Keith’s prostate, filling his veins with liquid fire. Soon enough Keith is squirming and clinging to his chains once more. He pants and moans as Shiro opens him up. His mind is focused on Shiro’s fingers and the warmth of Shiro’s tail on Keith’s thigh – their only points of contact.

Keith is erect again by the time Shiro pulls out and audibly spits in his hand again. 

Shiro drops Keith’s leg and steps back, leaving Keith stranded in the middle of the room. He tries to turn or swing his body around to look at Shiro, but he can’t. All he can to is hang there, horny, erect, and cold – his ass feeling pointedly empty. Shivers crawl up Keith’s back as he feels more prone than he ever has in his life. He’s naked and chained and completely at Shiro’s mercy. 

He’s so sensitive, he can practically feel Shiro’s gaze on his body like a caress, appreciating the curve of his ass and the stretch of his back as he struggles just to stand. 

“Shiro, please…” Keith’s not ashamed to call it a whimper – not anymore. Not like this.

There’s a wet shluck, shluck noise from behind as Shiro starts to prep himself, and despite the coolness of the cave Keith feels his cock respond with increased heat. His legs start to shake with the strain of staying up on his toes, but still he tries to bend again, tries to open his legs invitingly.

“Please. Shiro… Sir……. Master?” Keith tries out the new name, it feels cold and formal on his tongue, but at the same time he _likes_ it. 

The bite of Shiro’s claws precedes the warmth as he places his hand on Keith’s hip, and then there is warmth all along Keith’s legs and back as Shiro presses them together. 

“Call me whatever you like, darling. Just know that you belong to me.”

Shiro’s cock is hard and it nestles into Keith’s cheeks like it’s seeking his warmth. It’s a huge cock. So huge, Keith doesn’t actually take it very often. Shiro’s appetites don’t run as hot or as frequent as Keith’s, so most often sex is just Keith crawling over Shiro and rubbing himself off or finding release in Shiro’s mouth. When Shiro takes Keith like this, it’s a treat. It’s an event.

But it’s never been such an event as right now. 

Shiro uses his legs to split Keith’s open again and reaches around Keith to hold his massive cock and tease it at Keith’s opening. “This is mine,” Shiro whispers, hot, into Keith’s ear. And Keith can smell the smoke of his breath; he can practically taste it.

Shiro slips into Keith’s tight ass, slow and smooth, making Keith feel every inch of the stretch around his fat cock. It just keeps going and going, burrowing deep into Keith 

Keith takes it with a long, happy groan. 

Shiro doesn’t work his way in with a back and forth, he doesn’t need to. He just slowly enters, giving more and more and more until Keith is impossibly full. He pulls out with the same slow intensity, then slams in so suddenly it knocks the breath out of Keith and he makes a wild noise that echoes through the cave.

Then he stops.

Shiro stays, sheathed deep inside Keith, and he doesn’t move. He leans his head on Keith’s shoulder, and shifts his legs so that Keith’s feet are lifted entirely off the floor. His tail wraps around Keith’s midriff and pins their bodies tight together – as if they weren’t biblically tight already. 

Keith tries to wiggle his hips and goad Shiro into moving, but Shiro’s tail holds him steady. 

“No, little one,” Shiro speaks into Keith’s ear so that his lips tickle in Keith’s hair and his fangs catch at the edge of cartilage. “Just like this.”

Keith makes a confused noise, he doesn’t know what Shiro wants him to do. There’s nothing he _can_ do. He’s tied and bound by Shiro, encompassed by him. He means to ask what Shiro wants, but the only noise he makes is a shocked moan as Shiro’s hand closes tight around his length and starts to pull.

It’s everything Keith wanted before, but now it’s borderline too much. 

Shiro’s hand is hot and still slick from his spit. His grip is perfectly tight, and he moves smooth and sure over Keith’s cock like he’s milking it. 

“Ah! Shi!!!” Keith cries. He tries to buck into Shiro’s hand. At the same time, he tries to move away. Neither work – Shiro’s grip allows for no movement. 

For a moment, Keith forgets how full he is with Shiro’s dick, but then Shiro shifts his hips just enough to stir inside Keith and it’s blindingly overwhelming.

Shiro goes still again, the only thing moving is his hand over Keith’s length, and the whisper of his every breath against Keith’s cheek. 

Shiro licks at Keith’s cheek and over his lips in a mimicry of a kiss, but Keith can’t respond. His brow is furrowed, his eyes closed tight. All he can feel is Shiro. _Shiro_ everywhere! 

It doesn’t hurt, but the pleasure is so intense it feels almost like pain. Keith’s brain cries for him to stop it, but he can’t make a noise, and his hands are caught in the shackles and unable to push Shiro away. At the same time, Keith knows he’d never be able to push Shiro away. He can’t stop this, and he doesn’t want to. 

“Shh, shh, shh,” Shiro soothes and Keith realizes his noises have reached a raw intensity he’s never heard before. “You can do it, sweet. I’ve got you.”

Yes, Shiro’s got him. That’s true.

Keith tries his best to relax in his chains. He’s held by Shiro, lifted by him. He’s safe so long as Shiro has him. 

Keith clenches around Shiro’s cock, feeling how big the dragon is inside him, how full he is. He lets himself sink into the tremendous pleasure Shiro gives him. 

Same as before, Shiro takes his time with Keith, working his fist slow and steady. Every once in a while, he shifts his hips – never fucking into Keith, just stirring him up and reminding him just how well Shiro fills him. 

When Keith comes it’s another full body experience. He clenches _tight_ around Shiro, so much so that Shiro growls a low sound that rumbles through Keith’s entire body, adding to his pleasure. 

This time, when Keith comes, Shiro doesn’t stop. He keeps working his fist over Keith, adding the cum to the squelching mess of his hand and letting it add friction to his endeavour. Keith hardly has the chance to grow soft before he’s hard as a rock and feeling close to the edge.

Now, Shiro starts to play with Keith in earnest. He brings Keith right up to the edge, then lets go. Shiro leaves him there, his cock dripping and pulsing in the air without release. 

Shiro waits until Keith stops cursing and pleading with him, and then he reaches down to Keith’s cock again. He touches just at the tip with the pads of his fingers, feeling the sticky mess of cum and precum and spit. 

Shiro’s tail holds tighter around Keith, almost restricting his breathing, as a sharp claw touches tentatively at Keith’s tip. 

Keith drops his head to look down and watch. He’s somewhere between horror and perverse delight as he watches that deadly claw circle the tip of his cock and then press delicately into the hole at the tip. Keith squirts precum past Shiro’s claw, but that doesn’t deter Shiro. 

It feels indescribable. Keith thinks it’s good, but he honestly can’t be sure. He feels so much right now, and he’s so close to orgasm. His body feels like it’s on fire everywhere Shiro touches, but especially his cock and deep in his asshole. 

Shiro reaches in as far as his claw will go and wiggles delicately. So delicately, Keith can barely feel it. He can barely feel it, and yet it still makes him scream Shiro’s name. He’s never felt anything like this before and he wouldn’t _dare_ let anyone but Shiro do this to him. Shiro’s the only one that could ever touch him like this, ever fill him like this. There’s no one else, no one.

“Good, baby” Shiro murmurs into Keith’s neck with a kiss. “That’s right. You’re all mine.”

Keith isn’t sure if he just said all that out loud and Shiro’s praising him for it, or if he just _knows_. It doesn’t matter, because after that Shiro slowly takes his claw out of Keith’s cock and Keith comes on the spot.

This one has zero build up. No warning. It just slams through Keith the moment Shiro’s claw is free and it leaves Keith panting, trying to rock his hips over Shiro again. 

This orgasm does nothing to abate the burning desire for Shiro inside Keith. It only gives him the energy for more. 

“Please, Shiro. Please, please, please, please. Master. Shiro. Please. Fuck me,” Keith begs.

Shiro rewards him with another slow shift of his hips, grinding his cock into the recesses of Keith’s body and lighting him up from the inside.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You!”

“And what are you never going to do?”

“I’ll…” if Keith falters, it’s only because language has failed his overwrought mind. “…never leave you! Never! Leave! You!”

Shiro’s voice goes so low it rumbles through Keith like a purr, “Gooood.”

His fist wraps around Keith’s cock again and doesn’t hold back. Shiro moves fast and tight over Keith.

Keith’s legs bounce over Shiro’s lap and jerk uncontrollably as Shiro pumps him through a dry orgasm and keeps going. 

Keith’s head falls back against Shiro. Shiro and his shackles are the only thing keeping Keith from becoming a pile of goo. 

“Whose are you?”

Somehow, Keith answers. It doesn’t come from his conscious mind, but from some dark corner of his being – that part of him that belongs wholly to Shiro and no one else.

“Yours.”

“Tell me.”

“Yours, Shiro. Belong to Shiro. Shiro. Shiro… Shiro…”

“Good,” Shiro’s fist speeds ever faster, until Keith can’t speak for moaning. “So good, sweetheart. You’re doing so good. Just once more for me. One more, you can do that, for me, right?”

Keith nods as best he’s able and lets himself sink back down into the pleasure Shiro’s giving him. It’s blinding. He grips down on Shiro’s cock and focuses on that. It’s easier for his brain to process the fullness of Shiro inside him, than the speed and raw bliss of Shiro’s fist. 

Keith comes once more and his whole body goes slack. He all but blacks out, losing touch with most of reality except for the parts of him still connected to Shiro.

Shiro nuzzles against Keith’s face and whispers praise into his hair. He’s still thick inside Keith, and still warm against the back of his legs and around his waist. 

Shiro unlocks the shackles and gently brings Keith’s arms down to his sides. Keith slumps against Shiro like jelly, and Shiro rubs some warmth back into Keith’s arms. Then he replaces his tail’s hold on Keith with his arm and stands up. 

Keith doesn’t complain as they start moving, but he makes soft, weak noises with every step. Shiro is still buried in his ass, and hard as a rock. Each step jolts Shiro inside him, and though Keith is too blissed out to know up from down right now, he knows it feels nice.

The next thing Keith knows is he’s in a bright room (comparatively) and he’s being dropped face first into something soft and comfortable. Keith nuzzles down into the softness and breathes deep. He peeps his eyes open and recognizes the plush red fabric of their pillow hoard. 

Shiro settles, warm and protective over Keith and kisses down Keith’s back.

“So good for me, little one,” he says, drawing his lips over Keith’s sweat-soaked skin.

His hand soothes down Keith’s side, and Keith relaxes further. Shiro’s got him.

Then Shiro holds Keith’s hip in place and he starts to move inside Keith. Keith sighs at the feeling of Shiro’s slow thrust and sinks into the pillows. He feels absolutely boneless as Shiro picks up speed and fucks Keith into the cushions. 

“Shiro… Shiro…” Keith sighs. His voice is small and frail, and yet it doesn’t stop. He keeps a mindless chorus of just “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro,” slurred and drawn out from the extreme pleasure as Shiro takes as he likes.

His large cock stirs up so much pleasure in Keith’s body and it goes swimming through his veins, washing through him without direction. At this point, the idea of an orgasm sounds foreign and ridiculous. Everything is an extended orgasm – each thrust of Shiro’s hips brings unimaginable bliss. 

“That’s right,” Shiro encourages as Keith continues to chirp his name over and over.

He grips tighter over Keith’s hips, lifts him higher, fucks into him neater. Keith is beautiful, soft, and pliant like this. His skin is cherry red over the curve of his ass and at his shoulders. His cheeks are round, and his eyes are vacant with unbound joy. 

Shiro comes with a final cry of “Mine!” as he fills Keith until his cum is dripping back out and he fucks himself through the aftershocks.

When he’s done, Shiro lifts Keith again and moves them to a dryer spot on the pillows. He stays embedded in Keith as long as he can, and rolls onto his back so that Keith can curl up on his chest like a cat.

Keith’s eyes are shut when Shiro envelopes him with his burly arm, but still he nestles into Shiro’s hold and kisses blindly at Shiro’s chest and neck.

Shiro stokes lightly along Keith’s back and breathes in the scent of his human’s hair. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yours,” Keith sighs, sounding moments away from sleep. “Always been yours. Since I first saw you.”

Shiro hums a note of happiness. “That’s right.” He pets Keith’s head and drops a kiss to his crown. “Sleep now, my sweet.”

“Mmm.” 

With that, Keith falls asleep in Shiro’s embrace: safe, warm, and thoroughly claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Magic spit as lube" is my new fav tag! Just sayin'
> 
> Also - see: Keith crawling all over Shiro's body, making himself horny just by rubbing himself against Shiro. He eventually settles around Shiro's leg or tail, or pressed against Shiro's belly, and he just grinds himself like a horny teen until he comes. Shiro just watches, amused, because his human is so funny and horny all the time. But every few months, Shiro joins in and gives it to Keith good and slow and deep.
> 
> It's kinda funny to me that my Dragon Shiro AU is used in the prompts for Found and Bound. It wasn't on purpose. I already have so much restraint kink in these prompts I figured the Bound one had to be extra, so this is what I came up with. And honestly, the sounding part surprised even me! I am not usually into that, but I was High Horny when I wrote that part and it just sorta happened. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone for reading this! I appreciate that people are still keeping up with this series. I'm still working on some more, no idea when they'll be out, but I'm still plugging away! I find I'm writing a lot slower now that the due date's passed but I'm pretty well not letting myself work on some shit I really want to work on until I finish this, so hopefully that'll help me power through a few more.
> 
> I bathe in kudos and comments, so feel free to shower them down on me. And you can follow me on twitter or tumblr. Tumblr is pretty well only used to post fic updates, twitter is where I live.  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
